


Just before the strike

by H0w_d0_y0u_d0_fell0w_kids



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0w_d0_y0u_d0_fell0w_kids/pseuds/H0w_d0_y0u_d0_fell0w_kids





	

[](http://imgur.com/POByIEr)


End file.
